This Is Our Night
by asdfghjkl Dramione
Summary: Draco tidak tahan melihat Hermione akhirnya Draco menurutin nafsunya dan melakukan 'itu' dengan Hermione. Namun mereka tidak menyesal. Kenapa? Check this out! RnR please


**Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter character is belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing just the story**

**Warning:this story maybe will makes you headache or sick. This is really dangerous. Lol.**

**Rated M for Lemon. NOT for under 17.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's PoV<strong>

Aku pusing! Aku muak dengan semua ini! Kenapa semua orang tetap menganggap bahwa aku ini berbahaya? Potter sudah membuktikan bahwa aku dan keluargaku tidak bersalah, ibuku telah berbohong pada Voldemort bahwa Harry telah mati sehingga dia selamat dari Voldemort tetapi orang-orang bersikap seolah-olah mereka tau semua kejadian ini.

Hah! Sudahlah aku lelah, aku harus kembali ke asrama ketua murid, setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri di sana.

.

Aku masuk ke asrama ketua murid dan menuju ke pantry, aku ingin membuat coklat hangat.

Ah. Ada Granger di sana sedang membaca buku. Tidak berubah—salah maksudku perubahannya hanya sedikit. Dia sudah mengerti arti—cinta?

Cinta? Draco, apa kau sendiri tahu apa itu cinta?

Tidak.

Lantas mengapa kau bilang Granger itu mengerti cinta?

Karena dia berpacaran dengan Ron Weasley—mungkin?

Itu bukan jawaban, Draco.

Oh terserahlah, aku tak peduli.

.

**Normal Pov's**

Draco berjalan menuju pantry melewati Hermione yang sedang membaca di soffa merah kesayangannya di dekat api ungun. Matanya memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang membaca.

'_Cantik.'_ Pikir Draco namun segera ia tepis pikiran itu.

Hermione yang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, "Apa?" tanya Hermione.

Draco yang sadar dari alam pikirannya langsung tertarik ke dunia nyata dan menggeleng pada Hermione, "Hanya saja—kau cantik," setelah keceplosan Draco langsung memutar badannya—tidak jadi menuju pantry—ingin menuju kamarnya.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Hermione penasaran dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Draco.

"Tidak," ucap Draco memalingkan wajahnya dari Hermione.

"Kau tadi bilang sesuatu, Malfoy." Hermione semakin mendekat ke arah Draco dan menelusuri mimik wajahnya, apakah dia berboong atau tidak? Kuping Hermione tidak mungkin salah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau terlihat semakin cantik setiap harinya. Puas?" Draco berjalan meninggalkan Hermione yang sudah melongo dan bersemu merah.

.

.

.

Malamnya pukul 07.18 pm Hermione berjalan sendirian menuju Aula Besar perutnya sudah berontak meminta makan. Sejujurnya Hermione sangat malas pergi ke luar asrama lagipula dia bisa meminta peri rumah untuk membrinya makanan namun apa daya Hermione masih berpegang teguh dengan pediriannya yang tidak akan mau mrnyutu peri rumah untuk melakukan segala sesuatu tentang kepeluannya walau pun itu makan sekali pun.

Hermione sudah masuk ke dalam Aula Besar dia berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor. Sesampainya di meja Gryffindor teman-temannya menyapanya.

"Hey Hermione kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat," tanya Ron Weasley—salah satu sahabat Hermione—yang di mulutnya masih berisi makanan.

Hermione berjenggit melihat Ron. Jijik. "Ron! Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu! Jangan berbicara selagi makan! Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa haon sambil nyengir.

"ya,ya,ya aku tahu Ron. Dan lagi aku makan secukupnya tidak sepertimu!" Setelah Hermione berkata seperti itu Ron kembali melanjutkan aktifitas makannya.

.

.

.

Hermione kembali ke Asrama Keyua Murid setelah selesai makan di Aula Besar dan berpamitan dengan teman-temannya.

Ia tidak melihat siapa-sapa di Asrama. _'Mungkin Malfoy masih di Aula Besar? Dan hey untuk apa aku memikirkannya?' _batin Hermione.

Hermione memasuki kamarnya. Dia membuka seluruh bajunya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah gaun tidur tipis yang—agak—tembus pandang namun tidak terlalu terliat jika orang tidak memperatikannya.

Setelah berganti baju Hermione keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Dia mendapati draco di sana sedang duduk sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya.

Draco menyadari kedatangan Hermione. Perhatiannya yang tadinya tertuju pada meja di hadapannya jini beralih ke Hermione.

**Draco's PoV**

Astaga. Dia sexy sekali malam ini. Lihat gaunnya tembus pandang. Aku bisa melihat bra dan celana dalamnya yang berwarna hijau. Ahh warna kesukaanku.

Granger, kalau kau tahu Malfoy Junior di bawaku ini sudah tak tahan melihatmu. Mungkin aku akan melakukan ini padamu. Sunggu aku tak tahan, Granger. Ahh mungkin ini memang saat yang tepat, Granger. Aku sudah lama menginginkan dirimu.

"Granger," aku memanggilnya seraya berdiri dari tempatku dan berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa?" Granger mejawabku dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan apa-mau-mu-ferret?

"Kau tahu?" aku semakin maju mendekati Granger dan dia mundur beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya aku menjempitnya di dinding.

"Apa? Apa mau mu, Malfoy?" terliat sekali wajah Granger sangat pucat. Astaga wajahnya yang pucat menambah nafsuku saja.

"Kau sangat sexy." Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Hm... wangi.

**Normal PoV's**

Draco mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada Hermione. Dia semakin terangsang merasakan Hermione berontak.

"Malf—" Hermione ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Draco tetap tidak mengentikan ciumannya.

Lima menit kemudia setelah berciuman Draco melepaskan ciumannya karena stok udara yang menepis.

"Kau gila! Aku ini Darah Lumpur! Kau ingat?" Hermione berteriak seraya mencoba mendorong Draco yang menghimpitnya dengan kuat.

"Status Darah tidak dipedulikan lagi, Hermione Jean Granger." Uca Draco tepat di telinga Hermione. Setelahnya Draco menjilat telinga Hermione dan mendengar Hermione mendesa. "Ahhh... Malfoy, hentikan!" Hermione masih berusaha mendorng Draco namun tenaga Draco lebih kuat rupanya.

Draco kembali mencium Hermione namun kali ini lebih ganas. Tangan kanan Draco memeluk pinggang Herione sementara tangan kiri Draco bearada di kepala Hermione untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Draco menjilat-jilat bibir Hermione namun Hermione tidak berekasi sama sekali akhirnya Draco menggigit bibir bagian bawah Hermione dan Hermione membuka mulutnya.

Draco tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hermione. Mejelajahi rongga mulut Hermione. Mengabsen gigi-gigi putih Hermione.

Hermione terbawa suasana akhirnya dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco. Hermione menekan kepala Draco meminta lebih, Draco menurut dan ciuman mereka bertambah ganas.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti berciuman setelah mereka bersua kehabisan oksigen.

"Hossh... Hosshh..." Hermione terliat sedang mengatur nafasnya. Hermione menunduk saat melihat Draco memperhatikan wajahnya.

"WHOAAA," teriak Hermione karena tiba-tiba Draco menggendongnya ala bridal style, layaknya pangeran yang sedang menggendong putrinya.

Draco berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya setelah itu ia melempar Hermione ke kasurnya.

"Malfoy? Kau mau apa? Jangan macam-macam!" ancam Hermione setelah melihat Draco mengunci kamarnya.

"Tenanglah Hermione, besok itu kan hari natal anggap saja ini hadiah natal untukmu." Draco berjalan ke arah Hermione dan menindihnya, "Kita lanjutkan yang tadi," Draco dengan ganas menari gaun tidur Hermione dan menyisakan bra dan celana dalam Hermione.

Draco terlihat takjub melihat gundukkan kedua payudara Hermione yang menurutnya besar itu. Draco menjilat lembut payudara Hermione.

"Akkhhhhhh... Dra—co..." desahan Hermione membahan ruangan kamar Draco membuat Draco semakin nafsu.

Draco mecium bibir Hermione untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Hermione membalas ciumannya, desahan desaan nikmat terdengar dari muut Hermione dan menamba semangat Draco.

'_ohh, ini nikmat sekali. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan! Hey hentikan semua ini! Aku tidak bisa berhenti!' _ Hermione membanti di sela-sela ciuman panasnya bersama Draco.

Tangan draco menelusuri punggung Hermione dan munuju ke bagian pantatnya. Draco meremas pantat Hermione dan terlihat Hermione bergelinjang di bawahnya.

Setelah puas bertukar saliva dengan Hermione kini Draco menuju lehernya. Draco menjilat leer jenjang Hermione kemudian menggitnya.

"Uhhmmmm..." desah Hermione, Draco menyeringai mendengarnya kemudian menuju payudara Hermione, dan oh dia lupa melepaskan bra Hermione kemudian Draco melepaskan kaitan bra Hermione dan terlihat la dada mulus milik Hermione yang tidak seorang pun pernah melihatnya kecuali dirinya dan Hermione tentunya.

Draco meremas kedua payudara Hermione dengan penuh nafsu.

"AAAKKKHHHH~" Hermione kembali mendesah nikmat. Sejujurnya Hermione tidak ingin elakukannya namun nafsu menguasai dirinya.

Draco sibuk memainkan payudara Hemione, dia menghisap payudara Hrmione yang sebelah kanan sementara tangan kirinya memainkan puting Hermione. Menggit, mengulum, danmemilinnya.

"Draco—enaaakkk~" Hermione tersentak dengan omongannya namun apa daya tubuhnya memang merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat.

"Kau menyukainya? Akan ku lanjutkan sampai kau merasakan surga dunia yang sesungguhnya," Draco dengan perlahan melepas celana dalam Hermione lalu mengelus-ngelus bulu halusnya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..." Hermione mendesah semakin menjadi-jadi membuat Draco semakin bersemangat.

Draco menuju lubang vagina Hermione lalu menjilat-jilat vagina-nya, "Kau manis," ujar Draco kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Hermione dan—

CROOOTTT

"Kau klimaks, sayang." Draco melucuti semua bajunya lalu bersiap memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Hermione, Draco baru saja akan memasukannya Hermone terbelalak melihat penis Draco.

Sebelum memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Hermione, Draco menuju ke kepala Hermione dan penis draco tepat berada di depan muka Hermione.

"buat aku puas, sayang." Entah Hermione terhipnotis apa namun dia langsung memegang penis Draco yang sangat besar dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Hermione menghisap, menggigit, dan menjilat penis Draco.

"Ouucchh... terus sayang! Itu sangat nikmat!" Draco mendesah membuat Hermione menjadi terbawa nafsu, Hermione semakin membuat Draco bergelinjang dengan terus menjilati penisnya dan...

CROOTTT

Cairan putih kental Draco keluar dari penisnya, Hermione langsung menelan semua cairan cinta... tunggu cinta? Bakan mereka melakukan ini karena nafsu Draco sehingga Hermione ikut terbuai.

Draco menarik penisnya dari dalam mulut Hermione lalu menjilat bibir Hermione yang masih ada sisa cairan kentalnya.

"Kau siap, 'Mione?" sejak mereka bercinta Draco selalu memanggil nama depan Hermione dan bukan nama belakangnya.

Hermione menatap Draco takut, _'Hermione! Sadar keperawananmu akan diambil oleh Draco! Kau tidak boleh menjatuhkan harga dirimu di depannya!'_ inner Hermione mulai memberontak namun tubuhnya berkata lain, dia masih menginginkannya lebih.

Tanpa pikir panjang Draco langsung memasukkan penisnya perlahan dan terengar erangan sakit dari Hermione, "Akh... sakit, Draco." Draco memasukannya perlahan namun terhalang oleh selaput dara Hermione. _'Masih perawan...'_ dengan sekali hentakan Draco dapat menerobos masuk.

"AKHHH! SAKIT!" Hermione berteriak, Draco menunggu sehingga rasa sakit Hermione menghilang, sembari menunggu Hermione, Draco mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut.

Setelah mencium Hermione, Draco merasakan tubuh Hermione bergerak maju-mundur meminta agar Draco memulainya.

Draco menurut lalu mengeluar masukkan penisnya perlahan, Hermione mendesa, "ahh... Dracccooooo... terussshhhhh... lebihhhh... cepaatttt..." Draco menyeringai dan menambah temponya, Hermione dapat menyamakan irama gerakkan draco.

"ahhh... ahhh...ahhhhhhh..." Hermione mendesah semakin hebat.

"Drahhh..coohhh...akhhuuuu...mauhhhh..kheeeluarhhh... ahhhhhhhhhh," setelah berkata seperti itu Hermione sudah klimaks dan begitupula Draco.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Draco mengeluarkan cairannya dan Hermione dapat meraskannya.

Draco langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Hermione. "Hermione," panggil Draco lembut.

"Ya?" Hermione menatap pria yang sedang menindihnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menyukaimu—tidak bahkan mencintaimu." Ucap Draco dan membuat mata Hermione membulat sempurna.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Hermione yang notabene adalah Miss-Know-It-All pasti harus mengetahui kapan Draco menyukainya.

"Semenjak kau merubah penampilanmu saat Yule Ball tahun keempat." Draco memainkan rambut Hermione lalu menenggalamkan wajahnya di dada Hermione yang masih terekspose itu.

Hermione tercengang lalu dia menangis. Menangis bahagia. "Hermione?" Draco mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Hermione yang sedang menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau marah karena aku melakukan ini semua padamu?" Draco menjadi panik sendiri melihat Hermione menangis.

"Tidak, Draco. Aku bahagia karena ternyata aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Hermione memeluk Draco yang berada di atasnya, "Aku menyukaimu sejak tahun pertama," bisik Hermione di telinga Draco. Mata Draco membulat dengan sempurna.

"Benarkah? Lantas mengapa kau menangis saat Ron dan Lavender berciuman dua tahun yang lalu?" kini Draco sangat penasaran.

"Ahh, itu. Ya, aku sempat menyukainya memang." Hermione tersenyum miris di bawah draco.

Draco mengelus pipi Hermione, "Jadi, kau mau jadi kekasihku? Tiga bulan lagi kita akan lulus dari Hogwarts, aku berjanji akan melamarmu pada saat itu juga." Hermione kaget dengan ucapan Draco.

"Ya, Draco! Ya! Tapi, orang tuamu?"

"Tenang, mereka akan setuju selama aku bahagia." Draco tersenyum ke arah Hermione.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione." Hermione menangis bahagia malam itu juga dan bergumam "Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco," dan keduanya pun tiur dengan pulas tanpa menyesali perbuatan mereka karena mereka pikir itu akan baik saja karena mereka sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

FIN.

**A/N: huaaaaaaaaaaa fic pertama gua rated M pula *nyengir* gua galau sih abis FF HPI di archieve Dramione yang rated M Cuma sedikit jadi gua bikin deh tapi sorry ye kalo abal dan lemonnya kagak hot gua masih 18 tahun sih (kagak ada hubungannya woy!) wkwk hpe you like it lah~**

**REVIEW ^^**


End file.
